Arranged Fate
by Shadowfax3
Summary: *Updated* If Thranduil really did take the liberty to arrange a marriage for his son; it most likely wouldn’t be romantic and happy. A sad story with a few hidden swirls of dark humor.
1. My Thoughts on the Matter

Title: Arranged Fate (The titles a little corny in my opinion.let me know if it's okay.)  
  
Rating: PG-13, R/ish.very "ish" in later chapters.  
  
Summary: If Thranduil really did arrange a marriage for his sun, this would most likely be the reality; it wouldn't be romantic and happy.  
  
Warnings: Very minor sexual references and sexual situations, but nothing too graphic!  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings, it's characters, objects, creatures, and what have you are not mine.they're Tolkiens.  
  
Author's Note: Bah, I've been reading a lot more rather than writing (shame on me) and I've noticed something that's bothered me; almost every fanfic for Lord of the Rings having Legolas being forced to marry a girl is a "Happily Ever After" romance fic. I'm sorry but.the prince just isn't that lucky, man! In my opinion if his father truly did that to him (which is probably unlikely to begin with.).It would be a rather unhappy marriage. So here's a story on all I've been ranting and raving about for the past few sentences. Comments, compliments, insults, constructive criticism, and flames are all welcome. I hope my grammar and spelling is better.I must have read through and corrected it 4 times! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Shadowfax Presents~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Arranged Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* I hate my Mother, I hate that Prince, and I hate my Father for being Lord Thranduil's Captain of Arms.I hate everything. Oh yes, the wonderful, beautiful, kind Prince of Mirkwood will soon be my husband, and I have been given the honor to bear his children, and serve him hand and foot. I should be happy, yes? No. He was an overly gay[1] fool and I hate him.  
  
  
  
I had just been informed this morning by Lord Thranduil himself that I was to be wed to his son the very next day.  
  
  
  
"Dearest child, your Father and I have agreed that you are to be wed to my son on the morrow. I give you my best wishes and hopes."  
  
  
  
He is lucky he is the Elven King of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
Perhaps I have been too hasty with my judgments of Lord Legolas , after all was it he who arranged this whole mess? I think not. I have never spoken to him, though I have seen him many times. At least he is not unpleasant to behold with his long, flaxen hair, deep green eyes, and a curled nose. Feminine, but handsome. I know nothing of him though.Of course I hear things people say, but that's hardly something to rely on. I can only pray he will be as kind as all of the Elders of Mirkwood say.  
  
  
  
  
  
What I am most fearful of is the consummation and raising children. How does one do this? I've never in my life cared for anything with the exception of a plant my Mother was always too lazy to water. By what I have seen throughout my brief life, women in most cultures raise children alone without the help of their husbands. Not only do woman here have to raise a child but many of them. Sindarin elves prefer large families; four to six children and even more. How can I possibly do this! The consummation scares me even more. I've never even kissed another save my relatives. I am so afraid.  
  
  
  
The Prince and I must be unbelievably different as well. I myself talk very little and do what I can to stay out of any serious social situation. I'm shy. I spend most of my time reading, and just standing around listening and watching other Elves and there lives. There's a balcony outside my room window and I sit there all the time. It overlooks a small garden that is often visited by elders. I often sit on the balcony and watch the ancient women play Esgal Glamhoth[2], the lovers flirt, and the children play. I love to watch other people. It's a queer[3] fancy I've always . When I marry Lord Legolas, no doubt all of this childish nonsense will end. I will be expected to show up at all feasts, gatherings of Kingdoms, and maybe councils. I fear I will not be good at this at all and disappoint my Lord. Even though I do not want to marry him, I want his acceptance and approval. Perhaps this is why all women do what their husbands bid them.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow will be the ceremony in which Legolas and I will be bonded for the rest of our lives. My Mother is helping me with the alterations for my gown and braiding my hair "just so". She gives me a green, silk pocket- handkerchief and weeps,  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are so beautiful! Tomorrow you will no longer be mine and be the princess of Mirkwood!" Mother kisses me so much; I'm surprised I have a face left. She chatters on and on about how I'm going to bare the best sons, cook the best dishes, and be the most renowned wife of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
My Father, who I am much fonder of, is much more laid back about the whole event. He sits in his favorite chair, drinks his wine, and stares out the window mumbling to himself. What I was able to make out of the jumble of Sindarin is, "My daughter will belong to someone else tomorrow," along with similar phrases. After the sunset he comes into my room with a crown of leaves in his hand. Father puts it on my head, kisses me on the cheek, and tells me he loves me. I want to cry because he's never told me that before, but I wait until he leaves. It is strange I do not hate him.for he basically was the reason all of this came to be.  
  
  
  
Lord Thranduil had been searching for a good Sindarin Elf to marry his son. Of course it was only natural for him be interested in the fact that one of his most trusted servants had a unmarried daughter. Who was my Father to refuse? I needed a husband anyway and all the better to be married to the Prince of Mirkwood!  
  
  
  
My Mother comes in to say some "final words" and she givess me all kinds of advice about being a wife that I don't find very useful. "Submit to him, love him, and serve him," are basically what she tells me. My Mother and Father are so different I can't help but ask her if Father and her had been arranged when they married. She shakes her finger and scolds me for being nosy. She also says that if I were nosy with the Prince, I would be a disgrace. Mother marches out of the room and I don't see her until tomorrow.  
  
  
  
I lay in bed, staring at my ceiling wondering what my new life will be like and if I will do well in it. After much thought I drift to the land of dreams strolling through many uneasy dreams.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't you're welcome to say so. MUSHROOMS to all who review! The next chapter should be up soon.probably tomorrow, for I'm out of school and I have so much time!  
  
[1] Egads! Currently 'gay' officially means "homosexual" but in the happy times of Tolkien gay meant: Happy, merry, joyous.  
  
[2] Meaning "Hiding Goblins" in Sindarin. Just a little name I made up for a card game that Elves might play.  
  
[3] Okay.you did it again.Queer is not homosexual it's weird or strange.now that is not an official modern usage for 'Homosexual'! ~_~ 


	2. My Thoughts as Well

Title: Bah, you should know this already.. Arranged Fate.  
  
Rating: PG-13/Rish.  
  
Pairing: None. this is not a romance! Muahahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings or its characters are sadly not mine, save the Elf girl and possible future new future characters, they are J.R.R Tolkien's. Though I'd gladly make a trade!  
  
Warnings: Minor sexual stuff. Also for those of you who are reading this thinking it's a Mary Sue thing, you're sadly mistaken! Because it's not! ::laughs maniacally and gallops off::  
  
Author's Rant: Two reviews! Wow. I'm really kicking Hobbit-booty aren't I? (Sarcasm intended.) Oh well, I don't write for the reviews. Moving on. Thank you all who have reviewed, I greatly appreciate every word you wrote. Sorr- ::Evil Mr. Bitters flies into Anna's face::  
  
Mr. Bitters: Liar! That was TWO weeks ago!  
  
Anna: Ah! Okay, okay! So maybe that wasn't completely true. I got stuck on my story and was being lazy so. ::Mr. Bitters lets go of Anna and floats off to go torture Jonathan.::  
  
Anna: Now for the story. ~_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Arranged Fate  
  
Legolas' Point of View  
  
Part II  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* I don't want to be wed to her. I have never been introduced to her; we have never even spoken to each other. How for the love of Valar can one marry someone they have never spoken too? It's absolutely ridiculous. There is no possible way this can be successful.  
  
  
  
At least I know what she looks like. Though the word Adar [1] had chosen to describe her: "beautiful", I do not find fitting. Ugly she is not. The lady is rather exotic or maybe handsome, but certainly not beautiful. She has slanted eyes gifted with the color of the sea, long fair hair, a curved nose, and a fair, creamy complexion. Her name is Hallel [2], such a fitting name. For she is very tall for a maiden, she is at least as tall as I am if not more so!  
  
  
  
Hallel seems so different then I. Of what I have gathered, from just glancing at her during celebrations, she has few friends and keeps to herself most of the time. I myself have quite a few friends and am rather outgoing. Though I am thankful that she is not a giggly chatterbox [3] like some maidens in Mirkwood. But, surely this shyness will bound to serve as a problem sooner or later. How on earth can I even approach touching her?  
  
  
  
Adar has just told me during supper in a very sickeningly sincere manner that I am to marry the daughter of one of his high-ranking soldier. My Adar is hardly an ideal one, but he serves his purpose just as good as he needs to. Our relationship is friendly, but sometimes our rather different personalities clash in very negative ways. Tonight, unfortunately, was one of those times. I was so angry with him tonight, I raised my voice against him. He then harshly informed me that I had no choice and that we would be wed the very next day.  
  
  
  
I do not want to be the husband of some soldier's daughter. Of course she is hardly a servant, though she is not worthy of the hand in marriage of a prince. Perhaps I am being unfair in my judgments of her. Rank says nothing about someone's personality. I would be a hypochrit if I were to judge someone in that matter. That was always a trate in my Father I disliked. But, why he'd want me to marry a soldier's daughter is beyond me. He was never too fond of the fact I was friends with Haldir of Lothlorien and he is no higher than rank than Hallel's Adar. It think my Adar knows my secret and he's trying to prevent it from progressing. He must have seen us. [4]  
  
  
  
I am so scared I cannot rest. I pace around my room then stop to stare at my oval looking glass with its fine blue, wooden frame. My fingers absentmindedly comb through my hair and I gnaw at my lower lip with apprehension. I would go out for a stroll in the halls but I'm too cowardly to have to pass my father to do so. How can I handle having a wife if I am so cowardly.  
  
  
  
Perhaps this will not be too terrible; we can be friends can we not? I'm sure she is not one to be a burden and purposely make one miserable, few Elves are. Though she will always be a burden no matter how hard she tries to not be, for I do not want her. I shall never be pleased by the fact that I am about to waste away the rest of my years with someone I do not know or love. Living with someone you do not know isn't so bad, but sleeping with them is a whole different thing in itself.  
  
  
  
For the first time in my life, I truly do not know what to do. I am doomed to wed a woman I do not know and do not love. I am trapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Whoa! I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. It was much harder than Hallel's chapter for some reason; maybe it's because women kind of have more to worry about when it comes to marriage. I mean they bear the children, do the chores, and wade on the husband. Though the husband does have worries of course, just not as many. Legolas especially, since he doesn't have to worry about how he is going to support his family like a man would today. Caffeine, music, and a lot of patience has been spent on this rather short chapter. It boggles the very mind! So much time spent on this and yet so little accomplished. I will most likely edit this later to add more to it.  
  
Well, I hope someone found it enjoyable.or amusing. I don't plan on making this too terribly long, for I have other fics I'm working on ::dodges the various objects thrown at her by the very few GL&BB fans::. Well, once again constructive criticism, compliments, flames and all of that other stuff is quite welcomed! Thanks for reading.  
  
Here's a little poll for all of you.er.enthusiastic and participating people, heehee. Should our little lady run off with some charming Elf or, should she just run away? I don't think any sane Elf would stand for being forced to be someone's wife or husband for long. (I honestly don't think an Elf would have gotten into something of this nature in the first place.) But, hey it's an interesting topic that should be given a closer look.  
  
I'm planning to put an essay at the end of this story on my thoughts about the whole "Elves and arranged marriage" conflict thing-thing, and the points of this story. Most of you probably get the picture of this but you know, there are some slow people out there who haven't got a clue and are wondering why this isn't a romance and what not. But, I doubt any of you reading this are too stupid! ^_^  
  
* Review, man *  
  
  
  
*  
  
[1] Elvish for Father, informal is Ada.  
  
[2] Hall taken from Halla meaning "Tall" in Quenya (couldn't find it in Sindarin, confound it!) with a female suffix slapped onto the end. So basically it means "Tall" or "Tall Maiden".  
  
[3] A very unElvish saying I grant you, but hey.it sounds good.  
  
[4] Gasp! A little mystery going her  
  
* Oh and also, tell me if my grammar and spelling is getting a tad better! * 


End file.
